1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety switch control structure for a lamp device, it more specifically relates to a protection mechanism to be used during lamp dismantling and installing process through the installation of interlock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In normal lamp devices such as down-light and projection light, circuit can be conducted when light bulb is connected to the lamp base, normally, to save time, general users do not turn off the power during the light bulb changing process, this is not a correct process. A correct light bulb changing process is, turn off the power first to prevent any possible danger, this is the most important step and most people neglect it.